WGBH Boston
WGBH is a PBS affiliate located in Boston, MA. It is owned by the WGBH Educational Foundation and produces more than two-thirds of the national programs for PBS, and it first went on the air in 1955 (although it didn't have a logo until 1972) 1st Logo (1972-1976) WGBH's first logo debuted in 1972, starting with the original ZOOM. The logo began with a green background and the letters "WGBH" in a yellow quickly zooming out away from the viewer to the vanishing point. The word "Boston", also in yellow Helvetica, quickly zooms forward, engulfing the screen to create a yellow background. And "Presents" zooms in at a fast pace in green. The jingle features a choppy, futuristic computer-like synth, followed by a rising synth violin stinger, all produced on a Moog synthesizer. A black & white version appeared in 1974. In this version, "WGBH" and "Boston" are in black, and "Presents" is in white. Another variant included the zooming words in orange, superimposed on a blue background with a slanted flag of France in the center; this was only seen on Julia Child's The French Chef. This logo is extinct for the most part, as programming this old is never rerun these days; tape trading is the only way to see it. 2nd Logo (1977-present) WGBH changed their logo to its current form in late 1977 and is nicknamed the "flash of doom" amongst fans. The original version of the current logo featured a black background and two little lights forming 2 orange 2D "shadows" on top and on bottom. The lights then form an outline of "WGBH" in the center of the screen between the 2 "shadows". When the WGBH logo is completed, an orange flash starts behind it and changes it to "Boston Presents" in an orange Helvetica font. A prototype version was used from time to time in 1976 and early to mid-1977 during a test run on some WGBH shows; in this version the flash started slowly, and as the WGBH logo vanished into Boston Presents, the flash was instantly sucked into the slowly fading Boston Presents bumper. In 1986, the logo was shortened to the tail end of the animation and the flash, in which the latter occurred at a slightly faster pace. The logo was moved to the end of shows in 1993; this version featured the WGBH logo already formed and an orange flash starting behind it and "BOSTON" appears under it in an orange Art Deco font. Starting in 2001, there was a version with the complete sped-up animation. The jingle is the original 1972 jingle used to this day. There are two versions, a long version and short version. The long version was the full seven-second jingle; the short version is just the rising synth chord and is much more common these days. Sometimes the closing theme of the show will play over this logo. Scare Factor Low to High for the 1972 version. The sudden apperence of the it, and the zooming could scare some people. High to NIGHTMARE for the 1977 version. The forming of the logo, and the flash, could frighten some people. Low for people who are used to it. Category:Scary Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Black Logos Category:Chill Rank Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:White Logos